


Somewhere I've Never Been

by CastielFan28, SmithAndWesson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, not-at-all-slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFan28/pseuds/CastielFan28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmithAndWesson/pseuds/SmithAndWesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has just moved to town with his brothers, newbie at Lawrence High. Dean Winchester, the green-eyed, player doesn't wait more than a day to approach him. But Cas isn't some one-time-lay. Will Dean find him intriguing enough to actually pursue? The answer is- Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story, and I apologize for the lack of content in this. It was originally a roleplay that I converted into a proper story. Here we go, hope you like it!

Dean was hyper. He was waiting for the bell to finally ring so that he could run to his locker. The reason for his excitement was a new boy. And apparently, he was smoking hot. So obviously, Dean was a little psyched at the potential bedmate. It had been too long since a good looking guy caught his eye. Sure, girls were fun, but Dean always did like boys more.

He was out of his seat as soon as the bell rang. The teacher was announcing something, but he could ask Charlie what Mr. Singer said. He was smirking at the fact that the empty locker next to him was not so empty now, and it’s occupant would hopefully be as hot as the whispers claimed.

He stopped a few steps away, leaning against the corner wall. He waited impatiently for the guy to come. Dean’s hands were twitching with excitement and he was grinning like a loon. His chest was smacked by a small hand and he turned to raise his eyebrow at Charlie. “What?” he snapped, irritated at the interruption.

Charlie raised her eyebrow,” You ran out of the class like your ass was on fire.”  Dean rolled his eyes and gestured to his locker. “Haven’t you heard? How could you have _not_?” He tore his eyes away from Charlie to check the lockers again. Still no one.

Charlie chuckled beside him,” Should’ve known. Well I suppose our pizza and pie plan is cancelled then?” She was still grinning as Dean turned to her. “Rain check. Now go, I’m _hunting_ ,” he waggled his eyebrows. She rolled his eyes, gave him the Vulcan salute, and disappeared. He huffed fondly and turned back.

His eyes went wide as he took in the wiry boy standing there. He was almost as tall as Dean was. His dark brown hair was standing up at odd angles, and it looked so soft, Dean’s hand twitched again, as if wanting to run through them. He could only see the boy’s profile, and that jawline, **wow**.

The guy turned his head a little, and Dean just melted when he saw the blue eyes. Good thing he was standing against the wall, otherwise he would’ve landed on his ass. His face had a five o’clock shadow and it just made him look mysteriously hot. His lips looked really soft, and Dean hoped he could confirm it in a while. He was handsome, but somehow _delicate._

He saw a few giggling girls on the other side of the hallway looking at him. He shook his head, ’Sorry girls. He’s going to be taken **very soon** ,’ he thought. He did catch a name though, and boy was it different. He remembered something about angels, his mother used to tell him. The name suited the boy though, both completely otherworldly.

He figured that he should make his move, unless he wanted someone else to grab the boy. He approached his locker, feigning nonchalance. He stuffed his books inside and then turned to look at blue-eyes. He looked so much better up close. His body was slim, but Dean would bet that he could hold his own in a fight.

They were standing quite close already, thanks to their locker situation. He moved his head to the side a little, trying to catch his eye. He smirked when he did,” Hey gorgeous,” he spoke softly, leaning his shoulder against his closed locker. The boy’s eyebrows rose and he gave Dean a blank look. When he spoke, Dean almost missed it due to the fact that his **gravelly voice** sent tingles down Dean’s spine.

He looked at Dean, unimpressed. “Sorry, could you repeat that?” he smiled sweetly. The boy huffed, _” Are you trying to flirt with me?”_ Dean was taken aback. The boy didn’t look much affected by it, his face still a plain slate.

Dean moved closer, his fingers automatically reaching out to trace his arm, up and down. “I am, yes.” He winked at the guy, whose eyes were wide now. Maybe it was because of the proximity, or because Dean was being unusually straightforward. “Are you interested?” he asked after a moment of silence.

The boy shook his head then, and Dean frowned. The boy turned his blue eyes to stare at Dean. “I don’t do one-night-stands. And I have a feeling that that’s what you’re offering.” He shrugged, taking a step back. Dean’s hand, which had been on his arm, fell back to his side. ** _The boy was actually saying no._** Dean couldn’t have that.

He took the step forward, having them both close again. He was going to convince this person, and then Dean was going to kiss this gorgeous person. But unfortunately, whenever Dean actually liked someone, his cool, charmer persona went _and fell on its face_.

So obviously, what came out of his mouth was- “Go out with me!” The words were a command, but Dean sounded like he was whining. He could feel heat flooding his cheeks and he looked away for a second. “I mean, give me a chance, okay?” He was surprised that he himself was offering something more. Something like **a date**. He looked back at the boy, who had an amused smile on his face. “You’re hot,” Dean breathed, moving a bit closer again.

The boy seemed to think for a while, his nose adorably scrunched up. Dean’s lips twitched up at the sight. And then he was staring into blue again. “If I was to agree, where would we go?” He was looking at Dean like this was a test, and Dean panicked. He didn’t know! He had never actually been on a date.

What he didn’t realize was, that he said that **out loud.** At least not until he was met with a bewildered look. The boy mumbled something about ‘giving it up too easy’. Dean rolled his eyes and then thought for a second. He remembered some movie, sitting with Sam on the sofa, laughing at the corniness of it all.

“A movie! We could check out some new movie, and afterwards dinner?” He was tilting his head towards the boy, framing the idea like a question. The boy nodded minutely, and Dean breathed in relief. “That sounds good. _But dinner where?_ ” The boy raised his eyebrow and stared judgingly at Dean.

Dean rubbed a hand down his face and groaned,” **Just** …it’ll be a surprise okay?” He didn’t know what he needed to do to convince the guy. He leaned his head closer, breathing against his ear,” Say yes,” he whispered and then nibbled a little at his earlobe. The guy gasped and stepped out of Dean’s reach.

Dean had clearly won. The guy was biting his lip, as if contemplating something. “We don’t even know each other’s _name_ ,” he mumbled, looking at Dean. Dean grinned, silently thanking the gossiping girls. He straightened up, smirking,” I know your name, _Castiel,_ ” Dean mentally fist pumped as he saw the guy shiver a little. “Hot new guy, word spreads…” He winked at the now pink boy.

Dean reached down to take Cas’ hand in his,” And I’m Dean.” He kissed the back of Cas’ hand and let him go then. “All introduced. Now, give me your number and address, I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow,” Dean grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Cas rolled his eyes, still smiling. They exchanged numbers and Cas recited his address to Dean. Dean was grinning as he typed the information quickly. He slipped the phone back in his pocket, watching Cas do the same. “You better not take me to a fast food joint,” Cas teased.

He looked less stony and Dean mentally high-fived himself. But then his words registered. Well, Roadhouse wasn’t _a diner_ by a long-shot, but the food was basically that. “What, you don’t like a good burger?” he asked, his tone that of mock-horror. Cas shrugged, ”Never really tried it. Always looked too greasy. And the places always look **unhygienic.** ”

Cas was staring at him, a little sourly. But hey, he didn’t know the Roadhouse. He was just talking about his experience. “I know a nice place, okay? It’s not greasy, or disgusting or whatever,” he rolled his eyes. “I can’t _believe_ you’ve never had a hamburger.” He shook his shoulder with the hand that was still there,” You _have_ to try it. Trust me,” Dean grinned.

Cas’ expression was of wariness, but he nodded. “Fine, I trust you know what you’re doing,” he shrugged. Dean grinned moving forward to kiss Cas’ cheek. “You won’t regret it, now c’mon.” Cas looked a little shell-shocked and Dean placed his arm around his shoulders to steer him. He moved them towards the parking lot,” You need a ride?” He nudged him.

Cas tilted his head to squint at Dean, as if trying to figure out his intentions. “I was going to walk down, but I suppose that’s acceptable,” he smiled a little at Dean. Dean grinned back, taking him to meet **_Baby_**. Cas was a little amused by the introduction between the car and him.

Dean moved forward to open the car door,” _M’lady_.” He gestured towards the seat, and then frowned,” Or guy. Man?” He kicked himself mentally,” Sorry, I didn’t think this through,” he pouted. Cas chuckled at him, moving inside the car. “Thank you, _kind sir_ ,” his eyes twinkled as he looked up at Dean.

Dean probably fell in love with him then.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Cas had a pleasant day. School was mostly a blur, introductions, and polite forced conversation. He made no friends, but that was okay. He met a lot of people and they were nice, maybe eventually he’d get to know them better. They day was made pleasant by a boy he met at his locker after the last period.

Cas was out of the class just as the bell rung to start figuring out his way back to his locker. He didn’t take more than 10 minutes to find it, and he sighed in relief. He placed his books back, and he thought he heard someone say his name.

He turned to look, but he saw no one who knew him. He frowned as he turned back to close his locker. He was about to leave, but it looked like someone was talking to him now. _And you know the rest._

It was mostly the way Dean was so carefree that Cas had agreed to give him a shot. He really hoped that Dean turned out to be decent, because _damn_ he is fine. Those freckle spattered cheekbones and the green eyes, those full lips which were just begging to be kissed. He was just a bit taller than himself; he just needed to tip his chin up a tiny bit, and his lips would brush against Dean’s. If a situation like that ever arose.

Cas’ mind had a running commentary now. It started the moment he saw Dean and it isn’t showing any signs of shutting up. Mostly along the lines of, _‘Gorgeous yourself’, ‘YES! Just take me’, ‘So cute’._ It was really tiring since he had to filter his thoughts very much and that just made him look stone faced.

Cas had to hold back a grin when Dean talked to his car, or to Cas about his car. He had slipped into the passenger seat, not withholding the teasing statement. He did a mental happy dance when Dean looked at him, a little pink, with a weird smile. He didn’t know what the smile meant, but it still made him feel victorious.

Dean took his seat beside him and turned around to look at him. Cas raised an eyebrow and made a _‘Let’s go’_ motion. Dean chuckled and then sheepishly rubbed at his neck. “I forgot-um, my brother. We need to wait for him. He’ll be here soon, he just usually stops by the library.” Dean looked really fond when he spoke of his brother.

Cas nodded, not minding the idea of waiting a little more. Dean’s hand was draped across the back of the seat, his fingertips now resting **_very close_** to the nape of his neck. Cas resisted leaning into them and bit at his bottom lip.

“So, when did you move here?” Dean looked at ease in his space as he looked to Cas for an answer. “ We moved here about a week ago. It mostly went by unpacking,” he shrugged. He didn’t know how to continue the conversation so he just looked at Dean. Dean, it looked like, was content to do only that.

He suddenly smirked and Cas prepared himself for the line which was _obviously_ coming. “You know, it’ll be at least five more minutes before Sam comes. We’re alone in the car, the parking lot,” he murmured, gesturing to the outside but still staring at Cas.

Cas blushed because that was one thing he couldn’t control. But he thankfully kept a straight face,” What’re you implying?” Dean moved closer, his fingers falling down to Cas’ neck to run through the short hairs there. “I’m implying _exactly_ what you’re thinking Cas,” he grinned, putting slight pressure on Cas’ neck to pull him forward.

Cas went with it, drawing closer to Dean, but he placed a palm on Dean’s mouth before they could touch. He shuffled closer so he didn’t have to lean too much but didn’t remove the hand. “We barely know each other, Dean. And I’m not doing anything with you… **yet**.” Dean looked pleased when he added the _‘yet’._

Dean nodded in understanding and Cas was about to remove his hand when he felt Dean press a kiss into it. Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean shrugged, not looking Cas in the eye. Cas turned his face down to grin widely; maybe it won’t be so difficult for Dean to date.

“That was totally _very_ cheesy,” Cas teased as he pulled his hand back to himself. Dean blushed and then made a grunt-like sound. “Ass,” he huffed, but he was smiling. Only a moment later, the back door was opened and a bag was thrown in. The door was shut and then suddenly the passenger door was open.

Dean chuckled at Sam’s confused expression of horror. He _slammed_ the door back, and then winced. He got in the backseat and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t see…” he shrugged and waved his hands towards Cas and the door.

Cas turned to smiled kindly at the boy, no older than 14. “It’s no problem. I’m assuming you’re Sam?” Cas turned back to motion at Dean to get going. Sam grinned at him when he twisted to look at him. “Yeah. Though Dean didn’t tell me about **you** ,” his voice was playful and he cheekily prodded Dean’s cheek. Cas was thoroughly amused at the exchange, watching Dean curse and swat at Sam’s hands.

When Sam finally settled down, Dean spoke,” Sammy, this is Cas. He’s…” he clearly didn’t know how to classify Cas as. He decided to help,” A **friend**. For now,” he smirked at Dean, taking everyone by surprise when he leaned forward to brush his lips against Dean’s cheek. It was then he realized that they were still sitting very close, Dean’s hand caressing his neck.

Sam chuckled under his breath and busied himself in texting. Cas turned to casually observe Dean, how he looked completely in his element behind the wheel. “Dude, stop staring,” Dean mumbled, glancing at Cas. He just smiled back,” Sorry,” but he continued watching him. Dean snorted when he looked back at Cas to find that Cas hadn’t stopped.

Dean dropped him off at his house, winking at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas. Wear something pretty,” he smirked. Cas rolled his eyes at him and walked to the front door. He turned back to give a little wave before entering the house. He heard the car drive away and smiled. It was a better first day than he could have ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews much appreciated. I would like to know if something's missing, or is it too much? Kudos please!  
> awkwardly-adorable-cas.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews much appreciated. I would like to know if something's missing, or is it too much? Kudos please!  
> awkwardly-adorable-cas.tumblr.com 


End file.
